1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED (Light Emitting Diode) means and more particularly to a flexible rod light device containing a string of chip on board (C.O.B.) based LED lamps and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A process of manufacturing a conventional flexible rod light is shown in FIG. 13. First, solder a terminal 2a of a LED lamp 2 to one end of a conductor section 3. Next, pull the conductor section 3 to pass a side of the LED lamp 2. Then, solder a terminal 2b of a second LED lamp 2 to the other end of the conductor section 3. Then, repeat above three processes to form a string of LED lamps. Next, put a continuous sleeve 1 around the string of LED lamps. Then, wrapping the sleeve 1 with a plastic material (not shown) by extrusion to form a jacket. As a result, the flexible rod light is formed.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, there is no support means between any two adjacent LED lamps 2 with the conductor section 3 bent therebetween. Further, the LED lamps 2 and the conductor sections 3 tend to be stuck within the sleeve 1 during the manufacturing process. This is particularly true when the sleeve 1 has a length longer than a predetermined one, resulting in an interrupt of the manufacturing process. In a less serious case, a distance between two adjacent LED lamps 2 may be different from that of another two adjacent LED lamps 2. And in turn, the already bent conductor section 3 is further bent or extended. As an end, a desired configuration of equal spaced apart LED lamps 2 is not obtainable. Consequently, a uniform light emitted from the light device is made impossible. Furthermore, an excessive pulling of one LED lamp 2 from an adjacent LED lamp 2 may break the conductor section 3, thus disconnecting the electrical connection of the light device. Also, LED lamps 2 tend to displace slightly in the sleeve 1, i.e., not reliably secured. As such, light emitted from a displaced LED lamp 2 may not concentrate in a direction parallel to, for example, X-Z plane, i.e., being oblique relative to the X-Z plane.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved flexible rod light device formed of C.O.B. based LED lamps and manufacturing method thereof in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.